


An Unexpected Victory

by TheDragonsKnight



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Battle, F/M, Fights, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonsKnight/pseuds/TheDragonsKnight
Summary: Watching from the crowd, Aymeric watches Katsum and Alphinaud's trial by combat with the Heavensward knights' Ser Grinnaux and Ser Paulecrain.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel & Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908088
Kudos: 6





	An Unexpected Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for prompt #4 from FFXIV Write 2020

Clinch - _‘to secure a victory’_

\- Early Heavensward MSQ spoilers -

————————————————————————

The sounds of battle filled the crowded room of the Tribunal. The shouts of the crowd calling out to the fighters and the judging gazes of the council were nothing new to this room. What was new was the young blonde Miqo’te woman fighting with the axe-wielding Heavensward knight, fighting alongside her young Scion companion and winning. It was unlike anything any noble man in the room had ever seen, let alone any military man. One such man of the military happened to be Ser Aymeric who had found the opportunity to slip away from the congregation to come and watch his comrades trial and cheer them on. Yet now that he stood there near the back of the crowds, he was beginning to think the Katsum would not need the encouragement.

He had seen many battles in his days, some with dragons, others against other men and women, but never had he seen anyone fight like she did. In truth, she moved no differently than anyone wielding a sword and shield, yet something about her steps and how she swung her blade seemed ancient and foriegn, almost like a dance that never failed to strike where she intended. Even when Ser Grinnaux would catch her just right to knock her back, she was back on her stance in a few moments and pushing back even harder. The raven-haired Elezen found himself mesmerized as he watched them, holding his breath and praying for their victory.

With a great shout, Ser Grinnaux barreled into Katsum, knocking her backwards and off of her feet while trapping Alphinaud in his holmgang. Ser Paulecrain laughed as he began his charge at the young boy, and Katsum’s eyes widened. Aymeric watched her roll forwards under the swing of Ser Grinnaux’s axe, then standing to her feet as she leapt into the air and threw her shield. She threw it with such force that it sent the knight flying back as it struck him, and he rolled across the stone floor and lay unconscious as her shield clanged on the ground beside him. She came down from her spin and shifted to the right to avoid another swing of the axe, swinging her sword down upon the chains that locked Alphinaud into place and shattering them, freeing Alphinaud to fight again. Their victory seemed at hand, everyone - especially Ser Aymeric - knew that Grinnaux was a dirty fighter, and so he was not surprised when the Heavensward knight pushed Katsum again and got her off balance just long enough to swing down upon her and trap her under the weight of his axe as she blocked it. Katsum struggled to hold up under the pressure, only her sword keeping the brute’s axe from slicing her. Aymeric’s heart nearly stopped as he prayed fervently for the Fury to grant her strength. Alphinaud’s shout caught everyone’s attention as his carbuncle leapt into the air and threw Katsum’s shield towards her.

In that moment of distraction, Katsum shifted her weight, swiftly moving out from under Grinnaux’s weight so that his axe struck the ground and became lodged in the stone floor. As he growled and tried to pull free his weapon, she reached out to catch her shield and spun around with it, slamming his face with it and knocking him away from her and onto his back on the ground. Again, he growled, and moved to stand, yet when he found her blade pointed at his neck, he stopped, glaring up at the stoic expression of the Warrior of the Scions, knowing his defeat.

The crowd erupted in sound, some with cheers of joy, others with gasps of awe. Haurchefant’s voice could be heard over all of them, cheering them on and celebrating their victory. Aymeric had scarcely let himself breathe even now, watching Katsum as she took a deep breath and tried to calm her trembling hand while Alphinaud and Tataru ran up to her in joy. Such strength to control the fight, such grace in battling her foes while protecting her comrades. He had never seen anything like it and found himself in awe of her.

Suddenly, he found her staring back at him, their gazes meeting over the distance and he blinked in surprise. Collecting himself quickly, he gave her a smile and nodded happily to her, to which she answered with the ghost of a smile of her own and a nod before Hairchefant’s near dive from the balcony caught her attention.

Though he did not raise his voice to join the cheers, Aymeric silently thanked the Fury for their victory, and for the brief, enchanting moment their eyes met so that she could properly show him support to her. Perhaps now Ishgard would see that she was the hope they had longed for, one who could give them the strength they needed to end this bloody Dragonsong War. Only time would tell.


End file.
